Meu Presente
by Oraculo
Summary: É dia dos namorados. Leah recusa seu presente. Mas Edward vai cobrar o dele. Custe o que custar. Fic feita para o Concurso Dia dos Namorados da Re Lane Cullen. Ed/Lee


**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e blá blá blá.

**Shipper: **Edward/Leah/Jake

**Duração:** Oneshoot

**Gênero:** General/Romance

**Música: **Hider – Lips of angel (YOUTUBE: /watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg )

**N/A:** Essa fic foi criada exclusivamente para o concurso 'Dia dos Namorados' lançado pela Re Lane Cullen.

**Meu presente.**

Edward POV

Eu estava encostado numa árvore longe de toda a bagunça. Hoje era o tradicional baile do Dia dos Namorados de Alice.

A casa estava lotada, o jardim entupido pelos novos amigos de faculdade da pequena diabólica.

Na verdade eram conhecidos meus também, mas eu não me importava de não estar fazendo uma social. Bella, minha esposa, fazia isso por mim. Era até engraçado ver o quanto ela mudou depois que eu a transformei. Fazia três anos.

Me afundei na escuridão evitando todos. Todas aquelas mentes eufóricas estavam me deixando com dor de cabeça. E isso raramente acontecia.

Bufei e cruzei os braços. A festa tinha começado há horas, mas a pessoa que eu queria ver naquela noite parecia que não viria. Eu tinha visto na mente de Alice que ela tinha convidado _eles_. Todos. Mas para mim, apenas a _sua_ presença já bastava.

É, eu sei. Depois de tudo que passei com a Bella eu estava encantado por outra. Deprimente? Muito. Ainda mais por saber que ela não me queria com eu a queria. Mas eu não era vampiro de desistir. Obsessivo, eu sei.

Mas se vocês pudessem estar dentro da cabeça dela como eu sempre tinha o privilégio de fazer, você entenderia.

Franzi o nariz. Aquele cheiro horrível de cachorro molhado atingiu meu nariz. Os lobos tinham chegado.

Jacob Black, para meu desagrado, apareceu. Seus pensamentos impuros e felizes atingiram minha cabeça. A cada dia eu o odiava mais. Tudo bem que eu seria eternamente grato por ele ter me ajudado a salvar Bella, mas mesmo assim, ele me tirava do sério.

Estiquei o pescoço tentando ver se _ela_ viria também. Afinal, o _alfa_ não andava sem sua _beta_. Eles eram irritantemente _inseparáveis_.

E lá estava ela. Linda como sempre. Jacob a puxou pela mão. Não precisava ler seus pensamentos para saber que ela estava desconfortável em um vestido.

Eu nunca tive o prazer de vê-la de vestido antes... E senhor, valia a pena.

Vi Seth, Embry, Quil se misturarem com o resto das pessoas. Não me surpreendeu nenhum pouco que nenhum dos outros lobos viesse. E num piscar de olhos, Bella já estava ao lado de Jacob e Leah. Bella e Jacob conversavam, enquanto Leah olhava distraidamente para a pista de dança.

A frase de Bella me fez desviar os olhos pela primeira vez de Leah.

- Ei Jake. Você quer dançar?

- Com a pessoa que tem dois pés esquerdos? Não, muito obrigado. – eu fechei o sorriso quando ele puxou Leah para mais perto e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Por favor, Jake! Você é o meu padrinho de casamento. Você tem o dever de dançar comigo. – ele deu de ombros nada convencido com a chantagem barata. – Leah, diz pra ele.

- Ahn... vai lá Jake. Eu espero aqui. – ela disse, mas eu sabia que ela não gostava nenhum pouco da minha mulher dançar abraçada ao namorado dela.

Ele não queria ir por causa da falta de talento para dança de Bella e sim porque não queria deixar aquela Deusa dando sopa sozinha. Eu também não deixaria. Sem opção, ele balançou a cabeça concordando e saiu.

Vi com certo prazer doentio Jacob deixar Leah sozinha e ir dançar com minha Bella. Essa era minha chance. Enfiei a mão no bolso e cutuquei a caixinha ali dentro. _Meu presente para ela_.

Aproximei-me despreocupadamente.

- Posso saber por que a mulher mais linda da festa está sozinha?

Ela não me olhou, mas deu um sorriso discreto.

- Não me deslumbre, senhor Cullen. – Odiava quando ela me chamava assim, 'senhor Cullen'. Eu me sentia tão... _Casado_.

- Dança comigo? – Perguntei sem rodeios.

Ela me olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E por que eu faria isso?

Peguei sua mão e dei um beijo discreto. Me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Talvez porque seu namoradinho esteja aproveitando mais do que seria apropriado a dança com minha mulher?

Percebi que ela ficou tensa, mas disfarçou. Eu odiei mentir para ela, mas se eu não fizesse, ela não viria para mim.

Eu respirei fundo seu delicioso cheiro. Há muito tempo que para mim ela não fedia. Não, agora eu conseguia distinguir perfeitamente bem o cheiro de seu sangue deliciosamente quente e de seu perfume tentador.

Leah não me respondeu. Eu me afastei e puxei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse.

- Então? – Minha mente pinicava para saber o que ela estava pensando, mas há algum tempo atrás eu cai na besteira de prometer que nunca mais leria aquela mente. Um desperdício, aliás.

- Uma dança. – Ela disse se movendo para a pista de dança. Eu a segurei pelo pulso. – O que? Mudou de idéia?

Nunca querida.

- Tenho um lugar melhor. – Entrelacei nossos dedos e a puxei para longe de todos.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? Onde você tá me levando?

- Ao nosso lugar. – Respondi calmamente, enquanto senti-a agitada, olhando para todos os lados verificando se alguém estava prestando atenção na nossa escapulida.

Eu não precisava olhar para saber que todos estavam entretidos na exuberante ornamentação da festa.

Levei-a para o lugar onde toda a minha vida mudou. O lugar no meio da floresta perto da casa de Carlisle, onde a vi pela primeira vez. Claro que já a tinha conhecido antes, mas foi naquele dia que eu comecei a enxergá-la de verdade.

E desde então ela nunca mais saiu de meus pensamentos.

- Edward?

Ela me chamou baixinho. Sua voz hesitante. Eu parei – nossas mãos nunca se soltaram. Aqui era o ponto exato. _O nosso lugar_, como eu gostava de fantasiar.

A música soava baixo, mas não era problema para nós.

Abracei sua cintura e a puxei. Nossos corpos ficaram perigosamente – e deliciosamente - próximos.

- Você está tão linda hoje.

- Obrigada. – Eu nunca a tinha visto tão tímida assim. Ao contrário. Ela era sempre tão expansiva e intensa. - Você também está.

- Obrigado.

Segurei sua mão e a girei, por um segundo Leah ficou de costas para mim. Eu queria abraçá-la assim, como Jacob fazia tantas vezes. Mas me controlei.

- Tenho um presente para você. – _Essa_ parte eu não consegui frear.

- Não é meu aniversário, bobo.

- Eu sei, boba. – Girei os olhos. Uma expectativa crescendo em meu peito morto. - Um presente... Do dia dos namorados.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sem graça, eu podia escutar sua mente martelando um jeito delicado de recusar.

Eu retirei do bolso a caixinha de veludo preta e a abri diante de seus olhos antes que ela pudesse rejeitar.

Vi seus lindos olhos negros brilharem.

- Toma. – Tentei colocar o par de brincos nela, mas já era tarde demais.

- Edward, é muito fofo você ter se lembrado de mim, mas... O Jake não ia gostar.

Jake... Jake... Sempre o Jake.

- É só um presente. Não uma proposta indecente... Por mais que eu queira. – Acrescentei essa última parte baixinho.

- O Jacob é meu...

- Noivo, eu sei.

- Ia dizer namorado. – Ela me olhou intensamente e trincou os dentes. – Quem te contou? Ainda não é oficial. Você leu meus pensamentos?

- Jacob contou para Bella. E ela me falou. – Resolvi falar a verdade antes que ela ficasse zangada comigo. Melhor zangada com Jacob do que comigo. Eu não suportaria.

- Hmm... – Ela disse calmamente deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Nós nos movimentávamos conforme a música.

- Não tá brava com ele? – Sondei.

- Não. Cedo ou tarde todos saberiam mesmo.

Droga. Ela não estava zangada com ele. Acho que nunca estaria.

- É. – Me calei e desfrutei do restante da música. Sabe-se lá quando eu teria outra oportunidade.

E cedo demais ela se afastou.

- A música acabou. Tenho que voltar.

- Eu sei... Posso te fazer um último pedido?

- Não me faça me arrepender por ser sua amiga, Cullen. – Ela fingiu brigar comigo. – Diz logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Eu sorri de canto e me inclinei para ela.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela me questionou. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas em meu peito, me impedindo de beijá-la.

Suspirei. Suas palmas ardiam em meu peito gelado.

- Já que você não aceitou meu presente eu estou pegando o meu.

- Edward. – ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Eu queria tanto sentir seus lábios, nem que fosse uma única vez. E eu faria.

- Leah. – sorri abertamente. Ela piscou abobalhada com todo meu encanto. Eu sei. Eu era bom nisso.

E antes que ela pudesse me impedir novamente, encostei minha boca na dela.

Lábios gelados sob lábios quentes. Pude sentir como se eu derretesse. Não me atrevi a aprofundar o beijo e quebrar todo o encanto.

Apenas deslizei meus lábios pelos dela, sem realmente tocá-los. Era muito melhor do que eu tinha fantasiado.

- Para. Eu não posso fazer isso com o Jake. E você tem ela...

- Eu sei. Desculpa. – Me desculpei sem realmente querer me desculpar. Eu queria mais.

- Tudo bem. Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, ok?

Como eu poderia?

- Adeus Edward. – ela sussurrou e se afastou. Eu continuei onde estava. Parado. Ainda sentindo todas as boas sensações.

- Leah? – a chamei. Ela se virou. - Feliz dia dos namorados.

Ela sorriu. Pelo menos não estava furiosa comigo.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Cullen.

E então ela desapareceu no meio da multidão. Saindo da minha vida e voltando para ele. Para o lugar onde ela pertencia.

Mas eu não ligava, porque certamente todas as vezes que eu fechasse meus olhos veria seu rosto lindo, seu sorriso arrasador e principalmente, sentiria o seu gosto.

**N/A**: FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

Ok, fãs de Ed/Bella podem me matar! Mas eu tive que escrever essa oneshoot. Apareceu de repente e eu não resisti! Ed e Leah? Doido, eu sei. Mas fazer o que...

Comentem.

**Fic criada para o desafio do dia dos namorados da Re Lane Cullen.**

**E Byziinha, obrigada por betar!**

**N/B**: To chocada, 0beigos O_O

Não esperava MESMO. Li do inicio ao fim tipo "não, ele não ta fazendo isso. Não mesmo, eu to lok." Mas eles estavam fazendo isso. To lok. Pâmela, isso foi insano.

Sem mais, eu acho. Q

**B**


End file.
